


do you?

by madzoo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzoo/pseuds/madzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>бездуховное недопорно</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you?

**Author's Note:**

> ха-ха ну можно же просто подрочить чутка ну что тебе стоит   
> ага щщас  
> невычитанно, хуевый стиль. как всегда

\- Так, эмм, - не стеснением, но даже По медлит перед деликатным вопросом и трет шею прежде, чем спросить прямо, - вам рассказывали в этих ваших тренировочных центрах про секс?  
И Финн кивает, не увиливая, достаточно смелый, чтобы ответить честно.  
\- Да. Стандартный курс биологии и ксенобиологии, строение тела, основные функции, расположение жизненно важных органов.  
Он умный, быстро учится, и различать человеческие эмоции, мимику и жесты, куда проще если они не скрыты броней, но кажется не понимает такой очевидный намек, и По улыбается конечно, не чтобы посмеяться над ним.  
\- Ага, вижу, - он соглашается и подходит ближе, кладет руку ему на плечо, и иногда легче показать, чем пытаться объяснить словами. - Но я говорил немного не об этом.  
Большим пальцем По гладит его тонкую чувствительную за ухом кожу и наклоняется интимнее, выдыхает словами.  
\- А больше про это, - целует шею ниже челюсти теплом.   
\- И это.  
Еще одним поцелуем у подбородка.   
\- И это, - наконец, добираясь до губ, легким влажным касанием, и отстраняется заглянуть в глаза. - То, что я имел в виду.  
Показывая на примере, действиями вместо слов.  
И Финн не отводит взгляд, не сбрасывает его руки, хорошим знаком к продолжению, но По медлит и ему важен ответ.   
\- Нет, - он слышит, - такого точно не было.  
\- Но приятно?  
И если сам впервые даешь взрослому человеку имя, то о некоторых вещах тоже следует спрашивать заранее.  
\- Да.  
\- И ты не против?  
\- Нет.  
Тогда По выдыхает с облегчением:  
\- Хорошо.  
И целует его уже свободнее, дразнящими мягкими движениями, прикусывая губы и заставляя открыть рот, обводит языком по нёбу и глубже, совсем всерьез. И Финн смешно вытягивает шею, стараясь отвечать, и приятно, что ему нравится тоже. По гладит его по плечам и затылку, теплыми ладонями, не торопясь и задавая темп поцелуям, и когда Финн расслабляется больше, он отрывается от губ, переводя дыхание. Спускается к шее ниже, прихватывает кожу за ухом, саднящими следами, уже более откровенной лаской и желанием, у кадыка тоже, оставляя влажные метки, и дыхание его чувствуется более частыми короткими вдохами.  
По рассматривает его, важно видеть не просто словесным подтверждением готовности, но и полуприкрытыми веками и припухшим ртом, он сдвигает ворот его футболки и целует между ключиц, обычным человеческим порывом, когда не хватает слов, чтобы выразить чувства. Подталкивает Финна к стене и сам становится ближе, запускает под футболку руки и да, возможно, настойчив слишком, но его не останавливают. И он гладит ладонями бока неторопливо, ребра и живот, проходится по груди пальцами, задевая соски, и целует снова, медленно и вдумчиво. Финн сам обвивает его руками за поясницу и тянет на себя, прижимаясь сильней, тоже уловил суть.  
\- Совсем неплохо, да? - спрашивает По между ласками и вдавливается бедром Финну в пах, дразня через ткань.  
И тот кивает, но любопытен и его учили убивать, а не быть человеком, вопросом на вопрос, он говорит отнюдь не то, что хочет услышать По.   
\- И так можно с любым?  
По убирает руки осторожно и медленно, не отдергиваясь ни в коем случае, стараясь не оскорбить или обидеть, он понимает - это не со зла. Оправляет его футболку и проводит губами по губам плавно, отодвигается сам.  
\- Нет, Финн. Лучше бы с тем, кто тебе нравится.  
Он отвечает.


End file.
